everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Remmie Gale
Remember Kansas Gale, or Remmie, is the daughter of Princess Dorothy from the Land of Oz. She is a Royal, she enjoys her story 100 percent. Appearance Remmie has shoulder length shaggy chestnut brown hair with emerald green tips, and an emerald green bow in her hair. She has emerald green eyes and a round face with freckles printed all over it. She's a little on the chubby side. She wears a green top with puffed sleeves, a brown skirt that reaches her knees with a white lacy apron, and high brown boots with white knee socks and a black buckle. Personality Remmie is...well she's Remmie. A strong minded girl, who has firm beliefs about things that no one can shake, even if they offer proof against it. She stubbornly stands firm in what she believes in no matter what, so if you have proof against it, be prepared for a long ''argument with her that you most likely won't win. She has a lot of pride in her homeland. Oz to her is the best place to live, and it baffles her why her mother waited so long to stay there permanently. Another thing you must never do around her is insult Oz in any way shape or form. You will regret it. She doesn't like it when people look at other people funny, or don't treat them like human beings. She grew up in a land with talking scarecrows, men with pumpkins for heads, and moving tin men! Anything she sees at the school cannot possibly be weirder than anything she sees in Oz. Remmie has strange ideas. Like how a prisoner shouldn't be punished, but rather, kept in a room where they can't get out and fed good food. Don't blame her for that, it's the ideas from Oz and she did grow up there, so it's not really her fault. A little spoiled, though not very much, Remmie will beg and beg, and beg, and beg, and beg for months on end for something, and then she usually gets it. She doesn't do it very often, and she doesn't throw a temper tantrum, she just doesn't lay off the begging ever. She is not a perfect princess. That much is certain. One of her biggest flaws that she gets scolded for the most is her tendency to throw things or punch when snuck up on. She doesn't punch very hard and usually the things she throws aren't breakable or heavy, but still, it's the principal of things. Friends 'Katrina Blush' Before being granted her human form, Trina was Remmie's pet. But one day, Trina woke up as a human girl thanks to Ozma and Glinda, and realized she and Remmie would have to change their dynamic. Now they are friends, and sometimes she forgets that Katrina used to be her pet. On the other hand, other times it's painfully obvious. Romance 'Oscar Oz' Oz's resident "bad boy" Remmie will deny with every breath she has in her that she has feelings for him. She does however feel sorry for him, his father really did neglect to raise him. So she tries to remember that when she sees him in trouble, but she still rolls her eyes. However, sometimes on the rare occasions he speaks to her, she blushes at his flirtatious compliments, though usually tries to hide it. Family Mother: Dorothy Gale Dorothy and Remmie are beyond close. They spend a lot of time together, and one night a week have a movie night, watching stupid cheesy old movies and laughing at stupid, cheesy old jokes. Sometimes Dorothy is more sister than mom, sometimes she is more mom than sister. Either way, they love each other and rarely have any disagreements. Creator: Glinda Dorothy wanted a child for so long, but there was no one to adopt in Oz, and she had no romantic interest. So finally, on the night before Dorothy's birthday, Glinda decided to perform a spell that would make Dorothy become pregnant as a present. Dorothy was overjoyed and Glinda knew then she did the right thing. The green in Remmie's hair and her green eyes are residue from the magic but Remmie doesn't know anything about how she came to be. Pets Katrina was her pet for a while, and after that, she's kind of kept from having a pet. However there is this one squirrel that always comes and sits in her lap, ready to be pet. She calls him Nutkin, but denies the fact that he's her pet, perhaps out of respect for Katrina. Interests '''Art.' She loves art so much, drawing, painting, sculpting, papier mache, you name it, she can do it, and she enjoys it. In fact, she loves art so much that when she is really into it, people in Oz know never to interrupt her, as it could ruin her whole creative streak.Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Land of Oz